the_compass_cyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Continents
Alfold The continent of Alfold is a medium sized continent known as the current home of most dragons. It was originally settled by the Dragon Clans but was settled again by humanoids. After allying together in a war against the humanoid ruler Ivas Draken, the Dragons and humanoid races have had relative peace for quite some time, leaving each other to their own devices. The continent has three main regions, two of which are countries. To the West is Melyasni, a collection of allied states that each has a ruler. There is no overarching government there, and so many other regions find it hard to trade with the country as a whole (especially since the Dragon Lord of one state is constantly disappearing or being assassinated). The other country to the East is that of Erdesh. While Melyasni is split into five general states each with a Chromatic Dragon Lord ruling over it, Erdesh has a more centralized government in the northern capital of Port Koushik. Five Metallic Dragon Lords rule over the country as a whole, while Houses hold power in larger cities thanks to the industries they control. South of both is the Wildlands. A few communities live within the thick forest there, but mostly it has been reclaimed by nature and strange magics. Many believe within lies portals to other planes, specifically to the Dark Green and the Distant which explains the odd creatures within. Szaraz A land of mixed cultures, this continent is broken into several countries based on the race that lives there. To the North, a few Giants and Dragons remain, living in relative peace among the mountains. The mountains themselves are home to the bulk of the dwarf population and many monsters. The forest below is home to many elvish and druid enclaves. Among them live many different and awe inspiring creatures such as the Treants, Dryads and Alraune. A few bodies of water stretch throughout the woods as evidence perhaps of some great battle from times long passed. Even further South is the desert where the Dragons and Giants once did battle for control of the world. The river know as the Vein of Szaraz runs through and past many of the major settlements here and few live anywhere else besides near the river. Carmasara The Empire of Carmasara controls all countries found within this continent. Made up of dozens of smaller countries, the Empire is known for its love of order by force. Their is always a revolution going on somewhere on this continent, but they generally keep to themselves and don't hurt anyone so most are smart enough to leave them alone and do not test their military might. Cherven Bleak and barren, this continent is known for its red desert and violent ruler. A red dragon by the name of Bastor the Bloody (also called the Jaw of the North) rules over the red desert, only allowing those loyal to him to cross. No settlement can be established in his domain for fear of death.